


The Wrong Idea

by JessLovesRobron



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Accused Affair, Anger, Jealousy, M/M, Six-Month Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesRobron/pseuds/JessLovesRobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Aaron and Robert have been in a relationship for six months, they still have trust issues... so when Robert finds Finn in Aaron's bedroom one morning, he immediately assumes the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Idea

Coming out was the biggest - and the best - decision Robert had ever made. It came with huge backlash, of course. But it all turned out to be worth it in the end, because now he can be who he really his, no longer forced to hide behind a mask. Though many have turned against him for being such a scum bag and treating Chrissie in a way no man deserves to be treated, he's also gained the respect of the villagers. Even Chas, his least favourite person, showed a little respect, aware of how difficult it is to come clean about your sexuality, having watched her son go through the exact same stage.

But respect and freedom are the least important to him, because revealing who he is and ending his short-lived marriage with Chrissie means he finally gets to be with Aaron, publicly and normally. Having everyone know of his love for Aaron means so much more to him than anything else that happens to come with the package.

Even losing Home Farm is the least of his worries. He has plenty of other options when it comes to living arrangements: either up at The Woolpack or house-sharing with his younger sister. He chose the latter, deciding he'd much rather avoid any awkwardness at the breakfast table with Chas. The only downsides are not living with Aaron and not seeing him as often as he would've done if he'd taken up Diane's offer to move into the spare bedroom. But they saw each other pretty much every day anyway.

Now on to trust issues.

Yes, being that Robert holds such a reputation of being a cheating dirtbag (Victoria's words), there will always be doubts on Aaron's mind, that he won't be any different to Robert's exes, that there's no way Robert will stay loyal.

Chas has warned him, Daddy Paddy has warned him, Adam has warned him, hell even Diane has warned him. But his only response to them was 'people change', his love for Robert being too developed now to walk away from it. But not a single thought has crossed Robert's mind that Aaron will go looking elsewhere for love and affection, because Robert has it all, with or without Home Farm and the money.

But one morning in late July, he may be faced with his worst nightmare, causing him to re-think his entire relationship with the moody mechanic.

-

The morning is going smoothly, not a single suspicion that his boyfriend of six months, the beautiful boy he risked everything for, is doing the dirty on him.

He wakes up to an unusual quiet village and goes downstairs, where he's greeted by a chirpy Victoria who is cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He has a small something to eat while the samplings share their day plans. Victoria doesn't even need to ask Robert what he has going on today, already knowing Robert will be straight around to Aaron's after breakfast, simply to check up on him before he goes to work or whatever.

It's not 'checking up' in an untrusting way, but because Robert often worries about Aaron having something on his mind that he should worry about. It's become a routine now and though Victoria likes to pretend it makes her sick to her stomach, she can't deny the warm feeling in her heart when she realises that her older brother, the village player, may have finally found lasting love.

She won't be betting on it though, because she was sure of herself that Robert's marriage to Chrissie was going to be a life-long thing... then look how it turned out.

'You know, Aaron won't have changed from the time space of last night to this mornin', Rob,' Victoria says after she and Robert finish off the egg and bacon she had cooked them both.

'I like making sure he's all right,' Robert admits, irritated. 'That a problem?'

Victoria shakes her head, collecting the plates and piling them in the sink noisily. 'Just surprised he ain't got bored of ya,' she teases, leaning against the counter, watching as Robert's face drops.

'Yeah, as if.' Robert gets up from the table, snatching his jacket from the coat hangers, slipping it over his shoulders carelessly. 'That's more Adam's style.'

Victoria groans, folding her arms. 'He made a mistake - we all make 'em. Ain't it about time you forgive him? I have.'

'Thanks for breakfast,' Robert says, purposely avoiding the subject. No, Robert doubts he'll ever get over the fact that his sister had been betrayed by the man she loved.

Vic sighs, watching Robert leave. Who's he to judge anyway? He's done much worse.

-

Robert is expecting nothing more or less from Chas when she throws a dirty look of disgust in his direction as soon as he enters the pub. It's honestly quite pathetic, how Robert and Chas still don't get on, even though Robert has been officially dating her son for six months - and counting.

Regardless of how much it means to Aaron, Chas just isn't giving in and is still refusing to give her blessing, thinking she knows what's best for her only child. In fact, she secretly hopes Robert will just get on with hurting Aaron, because the sooner it happens, the sooner she can help him get over it.

But hurting Aaron is the last thing Robert wants. He made a promise that he's a changed man and is determined to keep that promise, because Aaron is honestly the best thing to happen to him and he'll be a right muppet to let him go. One day he's going to prove Chas wrong and he's already smug just thinking about it.

'Aaron about?' Robert asks when he gets to the bar, leaning against it comfortably. He's confident when it comes to Chas. There's nothing she - or Paddy for that matter - can say or do that'll get in the way of him and Aaron. Even when Chas makes her usual snarky comments, Robert will always come back with one better.

Chas, who's in the middle of serving a pint to James Barton, shrugs carelessly, not even bothering to look at the blond.

'He either is or he isn't,' Robert speaks impatiently. The chances of Aaron being home were always high, but there was a rare occasion when he'd left earlier than usual to go to work, location being either the scrapyard or garage.

Chas finally turns her eyes on him, a cold stare. 'He's upstairs, but-'

'All I needed to know,' Robert interrupts rudely, making his way around the bar.

He walks through the back as though he owns the place, knowing Chas doesn't really have a right to tell him he couldn't, even if half of the pub was technically hers. You see, when your step-mum owns the other half and your boyfriend is living upstairs, you have more rights than you probably should.

He walks through the empty kitchen and is finally making his way up the staircase to where Aaron's bedroom is. He knows the door like the back of his hand, having pushed it open several times before. He doesn't even knock when he walks in because he never does. The only private thing Aaron could possibly doing is getting changed and let's face it, it's not like Robert has never seen what's underneath. He has - time and time again.

But when Robert does walk in, he isn't expecting there to be a second figure in the room with Aaron. He certainly wasn't expecting it to be Finn Barton, who just so happens to have a crush on Aaron since he laid eyes on him... and the crush only developed when the two shared a meaningless one night stand a while ago. It pains Robert just knowing someone else has eyes for him man, but to think his man has for someone else simply kills him.

Aaron, sensing the awkwardness, stands up sharply. He has nothing to hide as such, but judging by the suspicion in Robert's eyes, he knows the other man won't see it that way. He sighs and is ready to explain himself, though he doesn't think he necessarily needs to.

'What's this?' Robert demands instead, eyeing Aaron and then Finn. It's just pissing him off to see Finn lying comfortably as ever on Aaron's bed, leaning against the headboard and legs crossed at the ankles.

'I should probably go...' Finn begins awkwardly, making a move to get up, the tension in the room being extremely thick.

'Yeah, no shit,' Robert snaps. 'Go on, get out.'

'Robert...' Aaron attempts calmly.

'How could you?' Robert spits. He points an accusing finger at Finn, 'With _him_ \- of all people, Aaron!'

'Hold up,' Aaron says, now confused. He was hoping Robert was just having a bad morning and was rudely taking it out on Finn - it wouldn't be the first time. Aaron's expression turns to disbelief. 'What are you actually gettin' at?'

'Don't play innocent,' Robert hisses. 'I'm not stupid.' He's badly tempered right now and you'll be an idiot to cross him while he's raging. Oh, and he's jealous too.

Aaron takes a few steps closer to Robert, bravely challenging him. 'If you've got an accusation to make, Robert, what're you waitin' for, aye?'

'Don't take me for a mug, Aaron. It's obvious.' Robert's eyes flick to where Finn is, his anger increasing. 'Are you still here?' He pushes past Aaron roughly, jerking his arm back when Aaron makes an attempt to grab it.

'Look, Robert, I don't know what you think happened but I can promise you-'

Finn's apology is cut short when Robert yanks the terrified lad to his feet, pushing him aggressively towards the door, having Finn stumble, just managing to stay on his feet.

'The door's there,' Robert snarls. 'I'd go now if you wanna keep your full-set of teeth.'

Even after this threat, Finn stays exactly where he is, trying his best to ignore an intimidating Robert. Instead, Finn looks over at Aaron who has been silent, not having yet been given the opportunity to explain.

'Why you looking at him for?' Robert snaps. 'I thought I told you to get lost.'

'Robert, you've got the wrong idea,' Finn pleads. 'There's nothing going on.'

'You deaf as well as dumb?' Robert has had enough excuses and makes a move towards the younger boy, fists clenched and ready to throw one. But he's stopped by a quick Aaron who steps in, his palms coming into contact with Robert's rapidly rising chest.

'You need to chill out,' Aaron says, pushing Robert back towards the bed. The only reason Robert hasn't yet gone all kung-fu psycho on Finn yet is because he wants to deal with Aaron beforehand, get him to admit his betrayal. But if Finn remains where he stands, Robert won't hold back and Aaron knows this.

'Oh he speaks,' Robert remarks rudely, shoving Aaron's hands off him in bitterness. 'You lost the right to touch me when you decided you wanted _him_!'

Aaron groans in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose, frustrated. Aaron turns to Finn, his arms ready to react if Robert tries anything. 'Can you leave so I can sort this out?'

'You gonna be all right?' Finn asks in concern.

'Nothin' I can't handle,' Aaron assures firmly. He gestures towards the open door. 'Go on.'

'Right. Well, call if you need me, or if things... get out of hand.' Taking one final glance at the couple, Finn turns and leaves. Aaron slams the door behind him and turns around, fuming at Robert. He shakes his head, disappointed.

'You won't be calling him.' Robert has calmed down slightly, his heated behaviour being replaced by jealousy. The tables have seriously turned and Robert is the one facing the heartbreak instead of breaking the heart. He never thought he'd see the day come, when he finds out someone he actually loves has been cheating. So in all honesty, he doesn't know what to do or say about the situation; he's not used to it.

Aaron rolls his eyes. 'You're actin' like you'd 'ave a choice if I wanted to.'

'So you want to, yeah?' Robert asks, laughing harshly. His face suddenly falls, expression serious. 'Well don't let me stop you.'

Aaron shakes his head, on the verge of giving up trying to explain. 'You're twistin' me words now.'

'No, I get it,' Robert says, shrugging helplessly. 'You want Finn instead of me. I'm not enough for you anymore, is that it?'

'God Robert...' Aaron makes an attempt to soften the moment by placing both of his hands on either side of Robert's face, his thumbs stroking over Robert's cheeks gently, mentally appreciating not having his hands batted away. Instead, Robert melts into the touch, because there's nothing more heavenly than the softness of Aaron's fingers on his skin.

'Nothin' was going on,' Aaron continues confidently. 'There never has been and there never will be. All right?'

Robert glares at Aaron, the threatening type. 'Don't lie to me.'

Aaron shakes his head helplessly, his hands dropping to his sides. 'Robert, you're makin' a huge mistake.'

'The only mistake I made was choosing you.'  The words leave Robert's mouth before he thinks about it, leaving him without the option to take them back.

The throbbing hurt inside Aaron is unbearable. The familiar feeling of his heart shattering into a million pieces occur, tears threatening to join the party. 'You mean that, do ya?'

Silence. Thoughts. Staring. Tears.

'I need to get to work,' Robert says in an attempt to change the subject. He wants to take it all back, tell Aaron that he said it out of anger and never meant a word of it, say that choosing him over Chrissie was the best decision he'd ever made... but right now, he feels like he actually did make the wrong choice six months ago.

But instead, he walks towards the door.

Furious and upset, Aaron grabs his wrist and spins him around. 'I don't think so, mate.'

Robert sighs, letting go of the door handle just as Aaron releases his grasp on the older one. 'What else can I say?' Robert asks, throwing his hands up in desperation. 'You tell me! I've never had this happen to me before - I don't know the first thing about it!'

'About what?' Aaron shouts.

'Being betrayed - lied to, cheated on!' Robert cries out suddenly. 'To be sitting at home, worried sick about you when all you're worried about is dropping your pants for the nearest gay!' He runs his hands through his hair angrily, shaking his head, determined to keep his tears in. 'It hurts, Aaron,' he adds weakly.

Aaron falls silent, staring at Robert wide eyed. 'You wanna know what else hurts?' he then asks. 'Having your boyfriend accuse you of cheating.'

'Well I highly doubt he was up here asking for prison-survival tips,' Robert snaps sarcastically. 'You can give me all the excuses in the world, but at the end of the day I'll be walking out that door and I won't be coming back.'

'Yeah and you do that, you'll be playin' right into me mum's hands,' Aaron says, deciding he's had just enough to land his mother in it.

Robert frowns. 'What's Chas got to do with it?'

' _She_ sent Finn up 'ere,' Aaron explains calmly. 'She's been tryin' to get me with the guy for weeks.'

Robert sighs, rubbing at his temple as he tries putting it all together. 'You should've said something. I could've warned her off.'

'I didn't say anythin' 'cause I didn't think I needed to,' Aaron answers with a simple shrug. 'It's hardly important.'

Robert is exasperated, teeth clamped. 'So Chas sends a bloke up here, you jump into bed with him - and you _don't_ think it's important that I know?'

'Woah,' Aaron says, pointing a finger at Robert. 'I never slept with him.'

'Nah,' Robert replies, voice dripping with dangerous sarcasm. 'Except you didn't turn him away.'

'Yeah, I send him packing' and me mum thinks the reason I did it was because I was tempted to do somethin'.' Aaron approaches Robert gingerly. 'She'll think she won, that I'm not into you anymore. I weren't 'aving that.'

'I saw your faces when I caught you, Aaron!'

'The only thing you caught was a friendly chat,' Aaron hisses, shaking his head. 'I don't even know why I'm tellin' you this but he wanted me advice, all right?'

Robert is unconvinced. 'Advice for what?'

Aaron hesitates, wondering whether or not to tell Robert something so personal about Finn, knowing just how Robert loves using things like this against people. He decides it's the only way he'll not lose Robert. 'He's fallin' for this guy he met last month - and he's married. Sound familiar?' He sighs, reaching forward to run a reassuring hand down Robert's left arm. 'He feels bad about it, like I did with you and me. He just wanted to know if he was doin' the right thing - told him hue weren't obviously. Look, we had to pass the time somehow and I weren't up for gettin' on me knees.'

Robert looks totally stupid right now, mouth agape. It all makes sense and now he's annoyed at himself, that he let his anger and jealousy get the better of him, to go an accuse Aaron of something unforgivable. 'So you never...' he trails off, gesturing to the bed to prove his point.

Aaron looks over his shoulder and cringes, turning back to Robert. 'God, no. I wouldn't put you through that.'

Robert sighs, leaning his head back in relief. 'Aaron, I'm so sorry, I just thought-'

'Forget it,' Aaron shrugs, 'me mum's smart like that. She knew him bein' up 'ere would look wrong and she knew you were comin' over - simple as that. You know what she's like; she'll give 'er own eyeballs up if it meant I stop seein' you.'

'Why can't she just keep her flipping whore out?' Robert growls, teeth gritted tightly. She was always doing it, getting involved with things which don't concern her - Aaron and Robert's relationship for example. But now's the final straw for Robert.

'Hey, calm down,' Aaron says softly, cupping Robert's cheek and smiling. 'It didn't work, did it?'

'No,' Robert agrees, 'but do you have any idea how close I was to walking out that door and doing something stupid?'

'But you didn't,' Aaron reminds him, now playing with the long strands of hair stuck behind Robert's ear. 'You're better off not sinkin' to 'er level.'

'She just gets me so damn angry sometimes, Aaron.'

'C'mere,' Aaron offers, wrapping his arms around the taller bloke, allowing Robert to bury his head into his neck, sighing softly. Aaron rubs his hands down Aaron's back repeatedly as he says, 'You've got nothin' to worry about.'

'I wasn't worried,' Robert grumbles against his flesh.

'No, course not,' Aaron agrees in sarcasm, laughing a little.

Robert exhales Aaron's scent and pulls back. 'I really am sorry.'

His hands on Robert's waist, Aaron says, 'Stop apologising! You only thought I would've done in your shoes. No harm done, aye.'

'...yet,' Robert threatens.

'Oy, she's still me mum at the end of the day,' Aaron warns him off. He's not happy with her coming between the man he loves but he'd hate for anything bad to happen to her.

'Unfortunately,' Robert mutters.

'Robert,' Aaron sighs.

'Sorry.' Robert holds his finger under Aaron's chin, pulling his head closer, staring into his blue eyes. He leans in and whispers, 'I love you.' Then their lips connect enthusiastically, full of complete meaning... and somewhere during the passion is Aaron's _I love you so much more_.

However, they don't intend for their sweet moment to get so heated. Their lips pressing together time after time, ragged breathing and dancing tongues. They're lost in each other, the whole world - including Chas - disappearing.

There's lustful burning flames as the kissing grows more urgent. It almost looks as though the kiss will lead into something further, what with Aaron's hands creeping up under Robert's shirt and Robert threatening to remove Aaron's jacket, out of habit. 

As their lips pull apart, their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. Robert chuckles a bit and cradles Aaron into his chest. He then remembers what went on, thinking just how differently the morning could have ended.

'How about I buy you a drink before I really have to go to work,' Robert offers, speaking into Aaron's brown, gel-free hair.

'Go on then - and bite your tongue when you see me mum.' Aaron pecks Robert once more before leading the way out the room, Robert following behind.

When they reach the bar, Aaron's happy enough with getting them a table while Robert gets the drinks. Big mistake.

When Aaron is out of earshot, texting Adam about being late to the scrapyard, Robert sits at the bar, glaring evilly at Chas.

'Two pints when you're ready,' he calls.

Clearly surprised, Chas begins pouring out the first pint, her head down. 'You two all right then, are ya?'

'I'm not stupid,' Robert speaks, his eyes never leaving her. 'I know the little performance upstairs was your idea. And I'm warning you, if you try anything like it again, you'll be sorry.'

'Don't know what you're talkin' about.'

'Setting Aaron up with the local gay,' Robert states, shaking his head. 'Pretty pathetic if you ask me.'

Chas slams the second pint on the bar and checks over to make sure Aaron isn't listening. She turns back to Robert, half-embarrassed, half-fuming. 'I'll be careful if I were you. I'll get through to that stubborn head of his one day and he'll see you for who you really are.'

'I wouldn't bet on it.' Robert smugly takes a sip from one of the pints and stands up. 'I've got him wrapped 'round my little finger.'

Chas challenges his glare. 'You won't win.'

Robert shakes his head, leans in closer and whispers, 'I've already won.' Then he takes the drinks and walks over to Aaron, putting his arm around his lover, looking over at Chas as if to say his point is proven.

But he wants to be careful, Chas can be just as dangerous when crossed.

**-END-**


End file.
